investigation mysteryous tower clock on yasogami highschool yard
by Izanagi narukami
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah dikota Inaba yang bernama Yasogami Highschool sedang mengadakan hari terakhir dari culture festival.tetapi,tiba-tiba di lapangan sekolah tersebut,ada tower jam besar yang sangat mua murid yasogami tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.tetapi,ada 3 team yang akan menginvestigasi jam tersebut.apakah mereka bisa memecahkannya?
1. Chapter 1

Hei guys,maaf para senior ini fanfict ke-2 saya yg misalnya ada yg salah tolong di maklumi.

Di chapter pertama saya,saya akan memulai dari prolog/pembuka protagonist P3 atau siapa lagi kalau bukan makoto yuki/minato kurang hapal prolognya P3 dan P4 di game Persona Q : shadow of the labyrinth(yg belum pernah main,gamenya ada di NINTENDO 3DS)

J ADI,AYO KITA MULAI

CHAPTER 1 : PERSONA 3 PROLOG

**DISCLAIMER:**

**PERSONA Q : SHADOW OF THE LABYRINTH MILIK ATLUS**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**MAKOTO'S POV**

Hai,namaku makoto 18 bersekolah di _**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL**_ dan tinggal di _**IWATODAI**_.

**VELVET ROOM**

"selamat datang di velvet memberi tugas untukmu dan teammu." Kata seorang perempuan berbaju biru dngan rambut pendek lagi kalau bukan Elizabeth yg sedang berbicara dnganku. " igor?" tanyaku karena aku tidak melihat igor sama sekali. "dia sedang menemui kakakku,margaret." Kata Elizabeth, " apa tugas buatku dan teman-temanku?" tanyaku. "nanti aku jelaskan disini,sebaiknya kau panggil teman-temanmu." Kata hanya mengangguk saja dan tiba-tiba pintu velvet room terbuka dan aku pergi ke tempat tersebut.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA...**

Aku dan teman-temanku sedang berkumpul di depan pintu masuk velvet ya nama teamku adalah Specialized Extracurricular Exucation Squad atau yg biasa disingkat S.E.E.S. "kita sedang apa disini makoto?" tanya perempuan berambut merah siapa lagi kalo bukan Mitsuru. "kita diberi tugas dari seseorang yg kukenal untuk kita." Kataku menjawab pertanyaan Mitsuru. "dari igor maksudmu?" kata android perempuan berambut kuning,Aigis. "iya." Jawabku dngan enteng. "aku mau kita di mana?" tanya junpei. "ini adalah velvet room." Jawab Aigis. "kalau gitu ayo masuk!" kata perempuan berambut coklat pendek,Yukari. "ya." Kata seorang laki-laki pendek,Ken dan kami masuk ke velvet room.

**DI VELVET ROOM...**

Di velvet room masih tak ada Igor,kecuali Elizabeth. "selamat datang di velvet Elizabeth,senang bertemu kalian semua." Kata Elizabeth. "ya,senang bertemu dnganmu juga." Sahut teman-temanku,kecuali aku dan aigis. "jadi,apa tugas kami semua?" tanyaku kepada Elizabeth. "kalian diperintahkan membantu team didikkan kakakku,Margaret karena disana terdapat sebuah jam besar misterius yg bernama _**labyrinth**_.di sana terdapat kekuatan jahat yg sangat besar dan ,igor memerintahkan untuk pergi kesana." Jelas Elizabeth. "baiklah kalau begitu." Kataku. "lalu,dimana tempatnya?kita tidak tahu keberadaanya." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut putih,Akihiko. "di kota kalian menutup mata kalian semua." Kata semua pun menutup mata.

...

...

...

Perlahan kami semua membuka mata kami."loh,kita di sebuah sekolah?" kata seorang laki-laki berpakaian tertutup,shinjiro. "ntahlah aku juga bingung." Kata melihat sekeliling sebntar."kalian sedang berada di _**YASOGAMI HIGHSCHOOL**_ tepatnya di kota _**INABA**_." Kata elizabeth yg tanpa kusadari berada di belakang kami."HAH!YASOGAMI?" teman-temanku kaget semua,kecuali aku yg sedang minta maaf karena teman-temanku."kalian sebaiknya pergi cari tower jam besar tersebut." Kata elizabeth. "yg itu kah?" tanya Ken sambil menunjuk jam besar yg berada diluar sekolah ini. "iya." Kata elizabeth. "ayo kita pergi!"perintahku dngan semangat dan mereka mnjawab dngan anggukkan lalu kami pergi ke tower jam besar tersebut dan masuk ke jam tersebut.

**MAKOTO'S POV END**

_T O BE CONTINUED..._

Bagaimana prolognya Persona 3?Baguskan?chapter selanjutnya akan saya bikin tentang prolougenya ada salah kata mohon maaf karena saya masih baru.

Jadi,Mohon di...RE...VIEW...

;P :D ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 : persona 4 side prolouge

Akhirnya saya bisa update chapter lama,karena saya habis ujian nilai saya bagus dan ...nah,hari ini saya membuat prolougenya Persona saya tadi rencana mau bikin prolougenya Naruto,tapi terjadi banyak kesalahan jadinya saya hapus untuk kasih atas REVIEWNYA ttadi ada yang request mengetik satu chapter +26 saya sih bisa-bisa aja tapi,fisik saya kuat apa kagak.

OK LET'S GO TO THE STORY

CHAPTER 2 : PERSONA 4 SIDE PROLOUGE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**PERSONA Q MILIK ATLUS**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**YU'S POV**

Hai namaku Yu sekolah di yasogami highschool di kelas 2-2,aku tinggal bersama pamanku,dojima dan anaknya, ini aku sedang berada di sebuah mobil yang bernama velvet room dan aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan yang bernama margaret."selamat datang di velvet ,ternyata kau mau berbicara denganmmu." Kata Margaret. "silahkan,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku. "kau akan ditakdirkan untuk memecahkan misteri dengan team lain." Kata margaret mulai menjelaskan. "ada misteri lagi?klo tahu misteri apa?" tanyaku lagi. "ntahlah,tapi kau akan ditakdirkan seperti kau kenal siapa boleh tau siapa dia jika kau ingat?" tanya margaret,lalu aku mulai mengingat-ingat -tiba,aku mengingat suaranya. "wow,kau ternyata kuat juga." Kata suara misterius tersebut lalu ya aku ingat sekarang."kau mengingatnya?" tanya margaret lagi. "ya,aku Makoto Yuuki." Jawabku. "sudah kau akan dibantu dia untuk menyelesaikan misteri tersebut." Jelasnya. "aku mau tanya,di mana igor ?" tanyaku. "ntahlah,katanya selamat tinggal." Kata margaret dan aku meninggalkan velvet room.

**DOJIMA RESIDENCE(EARLY MORNING)**

Aku sedang berada dimeja makan bersama nanako."selamat pagi,big bro!" kata nanako dengan semangat. "pagi juga sarapan pagi ini?" tanyaku. "hanya omlet tak apa-apa big bro?" katanya. "iya gak makan,nanako-chan." Kataku dan nanako mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban 'iya' dan kami sarapan bersama."ITTADAKIMASU!"

**SKIP TIME(10 MINUTES)**

Akhirnya kami selesai sarapan,tapi tiba-tiba...

'TING TONG...TING TONG...'

"sebentar!" kata nanako sambil pergi membukakan ...siapa ya kira-kira?tumben pagi-pagi begini."hai senpai,maaf mengganggu sarapanmu senpai" tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu tapi modelnya layak preman Tatsumi,putra sulung dari ibu yang bekerja di Tatsumi adalah adik kelasku dan dia kelas 1-3."tak apa pula aku sudah apa kau datang kemari?" tanyaku. "aku hanya ingin kesini." Katanya. "kanji-niichan,kau bawa apa itu?" kata nanako dari belakang kanji. "a-a-aku mem-membawa makan siang untuk nanti siang coba?" tawar kanji. "boleh." Jawab nanako dan mencicipi makan siang kanji."i-i-i-i-itu bu-bu-buatanku se-sendiri." Kata kanji agak gugup."wow!enak sekali!ini big bro kusuapin." Tawar nanako dan ternyata enak juga makanan kanji."wow!lumayan kanji."pujiku."benarkah senpai?"tanya kanji penasaran."iya kok."jawabku yakin."arigatou Yu-senpai!" kata kanji."douita." kataku,tapi tiba-tiba ada suara bel ?sejak kapan bel sekolah nyaringnya hingga kesini?ini aneh."ah!udah masuk jam pelajaran!sebaiknya kita cepat dan aku tau jalan pintas." Kata kanji dan aku mengagguk lalu pergi ke sekolah."hati-hati kanji-niichan,big bro!"teriak nanako."iya!"jawabku dan lanjut pergi.

**YASOGAMI HIGHSCHOOL : SECOND FLOOR**

Akhirnya kami sampai ke sekolah,tapi kanji ada di dia mau ngapain,lalu ketiga teman sekelasku datang yaitu,Yosuke Hanamura,Chie Satonaka,dan Yukiko Amagi.

Yosuke : "Yo Partner!"

Chie : "Yo Yu!"

Yukiko : "hai Narukami-san."

Salam mereka padaku."hai kalian sangat bersemangat hari ini." Kataku."iyalah partner,hari ini kan hari terakhir culture festival,jadi kita harus bersemangat!"kata yosuke. "yosh!" kata chie dan 1 suara dari belakang ada teman beruangku sedang kesini."Teddie!sedang apa kau disini?bukannya kau di junes?" tanya Chie. "aku kebosanan di junes, ,aku kesini sekalian mencari kesenangan bersama kalian,kuma." Kata teddie."dari mana kau tahu kita disini?" tanya yosuke. "dari orang tua yosuke,kuma." Jawab -tiba,ada kira-kira 3 orang memanggil kami."Hai para senpai dan teddie!" kata seorang gadis yang sekaligus mantan artis terkenal sedang memeluk Kujikawa,lalu ada seorang pria ooppsss maaf maksudnya perempuan berpakaian laki-laki dan menggunakan Shirogane si detective prince,dan Kanji Tatsumi."hei senpai,kalian sedang ngapain?" tanya kanji. "kami hanya gak tau mau ketempat mana yang mau kami kunjungi." Kata Yukiko. "oh aku tau kemana!" kata teddie lalu kami menghadapnya dan rise melepas pelukannya dariku."kita ke...tempat cosplay di lantai 3 siapa cepat,dia dapat!" kata teddie lalu pergi ke lantai 3 dan kami semua hanya bersweatdrop."sebaiknya kita ikuti dia." Kata Rise dan kami semua mengangguk,tapi tiba-tiba ada suara lonceng jam lagi dan aku melihat ada jam besar di lapangan sekolah ?sejak kapan jam tersebut di bangun di lapangan ini?"senpai,kau mendengarnya?" tanya naoto. "iya,asalnya dari jam besar itu." Jawabku. "sejak kapan jam itu di bangun?" tanya naoto dan aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku."sangat misterius,mungkin itu misteri kita yang ya kita harus ke lantai 3 sebelum ketinggalan." Kata Naoto lalu berpikir-pikir mungkin jam besar itu yang di maksud ,aku tanya margaret saja.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**Kirigaya dragneel **: woi fadil,ini novel bahasa indonesia,komen bahasa ,lu sakit seminggu sakit apa sih?mau mati kah lu?

: thanks aku akan usahakan

** :** insya allah kalo bisa.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya,waktunya **BRO FIST!**(keluar tulisan mohon review)


End file.
